


Protection

by Mogadorian_Wolf



Series: My Technopath Boyfriend [1]
Category: Heroes Reborn (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/Mogadorian_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly's gotten herself into some trouble. Micah's there to help her out as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the first episode and thought what if Micah was there to rescue her.

I don’t think Primatech died  
In that fire

And with that one text, Molly was out, hanging out in a no-evos allowed bar, and looking for anyone suspicious. It was probably the wrong place to start, but this time she wanted to be ahead of them. Micah was pissed at her, if the incessant buzzing of her phone was anything to judge by. 

A man in the corner having quite a round of luck caught Molly’s eye, and she watched him. No. It wasn’t luck. He was an evo. She got up a plan forming itself as she hung on him. This time she was going to be gone for good with real cash that Micah couldn’t track and no cell phone to keep buzzing annoyingly, out in the middle of nowhere, where no one would be able to find her.

The bouncers were getting a little too interested for their good, and when Molly’s ride offered to take her somewhere else, she happily agreed. He chose his own hotel room- either the mark of an amateur or the mark of someone trying to put her at ease. She supposed he could merely have taken her here because he found her sexually attractive. For some people, she supposed he could be attractive, but she was only here for his money, and Micah was better looking. The man pulled a couple of drinks, while Molly discreetly eyed his cash.

Years of working with Micah had given her some decent acting skills at least, speaking of; Micah was going to kill her. The hotel had too many cameras and technology… he was probably watching her now and not liking what he saw. She’d have to make this quick. Her phone buzzed. Micah, as always, looking out for her when she was being an idiot:

Don’t do this.  
He’s dangerous.

She didn’t need his protection anymore. She pocketed her phone before her companion could see it and faked a smile. He called her a good luck charm. She snorted for more reasons than she’d dare tell him, and when she went in for the kill… it went all wrong. Micah was right. Oh, how wrong she had been. She still needed her little technopath’s protection.

The stranger threw her outside, pinning her to the wall. It was like being a little girl watching Sylar kill her parents again, only this time she was on the other end, the one being strangled by an invisible force. She struggled against it the memory adding to that terror. Micah would’ve known, calmed her down after taking care of the guy, probably by wacking him upside the head or by using some fancy gadget he’d illegally obtained. He would’ve, if she hadn’t ditched him, again. She could almost hear Micah sigh and scold her for not listening to him. He offered to protect her, to help her disappear off the map, and she ran off determined to prove she didn’t need anyone’s help. They could’ve lead the movement on protecting the evos. She was an idiot.

Someone-a guest- hit her attacker on the back of his head with- was that a vase? A dark haired girl hustled her out, before the police could arrive. Molly wished she could think straight. Her head was pulsing, and she didn’t know if she’d thanked the girl or not or even if the girl had told her, her name. She must’ve been a double idiot for remembering to say something about the money back in the room. Her phone buzzed again. Micah, trying to save her from her own stupidity again:

Run.  
They’ve found you.

The other girl seemed a little too interested in Molly’s phone, and Molly gave her a fake smile that might’ve been on the border of an expression a lot closer to barring her teeth, “My boyfriend- ex actually. He wants to meet. We’ve been having a lot of fights. He wants to finally actually work through them. But, uh, hey, thanks for the save.”

She tried to walk away, but the girl followed, further raising Molly’s guard, “After a scene like that? Let me at least buy you a drink. You can bring your boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend, whatever he is, along if you really want, or we could rag on how lame guys are,” The girl went for a shared smile that Molly didn’t really buy. Micah was great; she was the lame one. The girl continued on without the sigh that should’ve gone with a failed joke like that, “But you need a little time to recover before marching out there like that.”

“I’m fine, and he’s a very private person, a wonderful person, just private,” Molly countered, defensively. True. Most didn’t even see him outside of mysterious text messages, but the other girl just raised her eyebrows like she didn’t believe Molly, “And he was okay with you being alone with some strange guy that just tried to kill you?”

Oh, he was far from okay with that, but Molly just shrugged and texted her boyfriend back, aiming for being discreet that obviously failed by the other girl trying to get a peek:

Lights?

The building went dark. Some days it rocked to have a technopath boyfriend. Molly ditched her heels and took off. Behind her, she could hear the girl curse, but Molly was already moving into the ventilation shaft. Micah had insisted that she’d at least look at the blueprints first, even going so far as to send it to her phone. Twice. She’d snuck out of a building or two… or thirteen.

She made it outside without being caught, and her phone buzzed with another text message. Micah, telling her where to meet. She headed out, covering her tracks like she’d been trained to since they’d been on the run together.

The rendezvous place was a tad too cliché. Micah was hidden in a dark corner, texting, when Molly strolled in, “Seriously Micah? An empty warehouse?”

He looked up at her with a grin, “This isn’t the real place. You’d think there’d be a little more safeguards against technopaths.” He studied her closely. “I’ve got the money you need, fake ids, everything I could provide.”

Molly took the bag he held out, but he held on. She looked up and met his eyes, “I’m serious about you joining the resistance, Molly. I could cover your tracks. They can’t find me, and I won’t let them find you. We could make a difference.”

He let go of the bag, and she pulled it back to herself, “We’d only need to screw up one time, Micah. One time and everything is lost.”

He raised his eyebrows, “You just did. I got you out.”

She smiled and leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss, “I’ll give it a shot, but no promises.” She pulled back with a sight, “I have no idea what you’re going to use my powers for, or what help you think they could possibly be.”

Micah grinned at her, “I’m not all knowing. People just rely a little too much on tech. We’ll run into someone who doesn’t, and then you’ll be in the know and I won’t.” He offered her a hand, “Ready to see the real place? Save the world, again?”

She laughed and took his hand, “We always seem to be doing that, while they’re out there persecuting us.”

“Someone has to.”


End file.
